Clair's Dragonite
by Seth McGury
Summary: The story of Clair and her Dragonite. ONESHOT! The one thing is this story have very bad grammar. So, I'm sorry.


** Clair's Dragonite**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: This story will be about a Dratini that evolved to Dragonite Clair had long time ago. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and the Pokemon Company.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A few years ago, before Clair became a Gym Leader, his big brother Lance gave her a Dratini for her birthday present. That Dratini is different from the others. That Dratini have the move Extreme Speed. Other than that, the Dratini is much longer then a normal Dratini.

"Thanks Lance! I'll take good care of her!" thanked Clair. Lance smiled. He told Clair that the Dratini is energetic and likes to play. That made Clair very happy. After he left to go to Kanto, Karen started to think a good name. She wanted to name her Dratini.

"Hmm. How about Crescendo?" said Clair. "DratinI! Dra Dratini!" Dratini danced and hugged Clair. The Dratini liked the name. "Then it's settled! Welcome to your new home Crescendo!" said Clair. Crescendo danced and the two started playing.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The two had so much fun. They play every day. But they also train. Clair also trains her other Pokemon.

"Soon, you're going to be a great Dragonite! Then we could soar the skies of Johto!" said Clair in excitement. "DRAA!". Crescendo liked Clair's idea. With that as Crescendo's goal, she train herself much more than usual. Clair is happy to see her 'little hero' feel great.

That night, after eating dinner, Crescendo came to Clair, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Clair. "Draa" yawned Crescendo. Clair just knew that her Dratini is sleepy. But she didn't even know where she could sleep. She had an idea. She picked up Crescendo. She curled Clair's neck. Clair picked up a small pillow from the sofa, and a small blanket. Crescendo's confused. She just looked at her making something out of the two items.

"Crescendo, you'll sleep with me. But you have your own pillow and blanket, okay?" Crescendo nodded. After Clair changed her clothes, she went to sleep with her Pokemon.

It is around 1 in the morning. Clair is fast asleep. Crescendo can't sleep comfortably. So she moved closer to Clair, and went fast asleep more comfortable. Clair woke up. She felt something weird. She looked at Crescendo, smiling. She then fell asleep again. That's how the two sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A few months later, Crescendo had gotten stronger. She's able to crush big rocks and ice instead of pebbles and ice cubes. But she is not high leveled enough.

Clair left Crescendo to train in front of her house while she was called by Lance. Crescendo feels lonely after five minutes. "Drati!" cried Crescendo. Clair heard her little Dratini and ran outside. "What's wrong?" she asked. The Dratini showed her that she is alone. "Drati…" Crescendo sighed. Clair smiled. She then picked up Crescendo. Crescendo looked happy. She softly curled her body, surrounding Clair's neck. Both of them smiled as they went inside the house.

"Clair, soon you're going to be a gym leader. You need more dragon-types. Crescendo should also be in your team" explained the Dragon Elder. Clair didn't say a word. She looked at Crescendo and sighed. "I want to be a gym leader so badly. We all do. Even my little hero here wants me to be a gym leader" said Clair. The Elder is confused."Your _little hero_?" asked the Elder. Clair nodded. "What she meant is Crescendo. She also wants Clair to be a gym leader too" explained Lance.

"Dra Dratini!" said Crescendo. "WHAT!" screamed everybody in the room. "Why? Why do you want to be a team member instead of a team member AND a gym Pokemon?" asked the Elder. Clair looked into Crescendo's eyes. She knew what her little hero is saying. "She doesn't want to risk her life winning a gym battle. She wants to be free of gym battles" said Clair. Crescendo nodded. Lance sighed. "Then it's settled." "What?" asked Clair and the Elder. Lance sighed again. He then explained, "Clair. We all know you need at least four Pokemon to be a Blackthorn City gym leader. If 'your little hero' does not want to be a gym Pokemon, you will need to capture another two Dratini to train into Dragonair, a Gyarados, and a Kingdra. The Magikarp is ready to evolve. You already have a Kingdra. You know it already. Training a dragon-type Pokemon is hard. And what level is Crescendo?" "She is level twenty-nine. She is ready to evolve" said Clair. Crescendo is proud of herself. "Draatini!" said Crescendo with a brave voice. Everybody laughed. Crescendo laughed to. "Then it's settled! Clair, train Crescendo to be your Pokemon. Your other Pokemon will be a team member to, but they will be a gym Pokemon for sure! Dismissed!" said the Elder. They went outside. Clair and Crescendo is ready to train and capture more Dratini.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Few years later, Clair is a gym leader. Her first Pokemon is Crescendo, then Magikarp, followed by Horsea, the the other two Dratini. The other two Dratini is now a Dragonair. The Magikarp is a Gyarados, and the Horsea evolved into its final form 2 months after Clair caught it. She left her gym to visit Lance in Viridian City. Crescendo is now a mighty Dragonite. Clair sent out her hero, and flew to Kanto.

"It's good to get out of Blackthorn. Do you like leaving the place for a while Crescendo?" she asked. "Draa!" nodded Crescendo. The two smiled as they soared through the skies of Johto. Clair's PokeGear rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"CLAIR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm on top of the Indigo Plateau, why?"

"YOU NEED TO GO BACK! A huge thunderstorm is approaching!"

"But I want to visit you. I'm sure we can handle it"

"This is not the usual storm we see. It's much stronger! AND YOU MUST HURRY! GO BACK TO BLACKTHORN NOW!" _Hangs up_

"…"

"That's not good. He hung up! And there's a thunder storm! We should hurry! Crescendo, let's go back!" said Clair. "Draa!" Crescendo turned back and tries to fly faster than the storm.

"Draa…". The Dragonite is tired. The thunder storm is approaching. And what's worst? They didn't notice that they are passing through Mt. Silver's peak. A tired Dragon, rushing from a storm, passing through Mt. Silver's peak. What's wrong? HAIL! The hail buffeted Crescendo and Clair. Making them fly a little bit slower. "Oh no! The storm is approaching!" shouted Clair. "Draa!" screamed the Dragonite. She's hurt, but tries to fly away from the storm. She's too weak now. Lightning flashed. The two saw Red, standing on top of the peak, wearing nothing but his trainer outfit. The two sighed. They didn't notice that a thunder has hit them. "DRAAGONITE!" screamed Crescendo. "Noo! Not now! Please!" shouted Clair!

"AAGGHH!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Clair woke up. Her body is weak. She looked at her PokeGear, and she's on Route 30. Her clothes (_COSTUME_) were torn, and there are scratches all over her body.

"_Uggh_…Where? Oh. Route 30. Where's Crescendo?"

She looked around, and saw her Pokemon lying on the ground, face up. She has scratches all over her body. She's bleeding. She can't move. "NOO! Crescendo, return!" cried Clair. "Don't worry. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. "Don't worry…"

"Welco-OH MY GOSH CLAIR! What happened?" screamed Nurse Joy. "No time to explain! Please! Look at my Dragonite!" hurried Clair in worry. Nurse Joy quickly checked Crescendo. She then took her to the ER. "Don't worry. I think we can cure her. I'll give you a room. You should be cured to. And we'll take care of the Dragonite " But Nurse joy wasn't sure.

Three days have passed. Clair is fully healed. But she's not sure what will happen to her little hero, who is now a big, strong dragon-type Pokemon. Burse Joy went to her room, sad. She told Clair that Crescendo is badly injured. She can't be healed. The thunder stuck her inner organs. They're in shock. She told Clair that Crescendo have a few minutes to live. Clair sighed, and walked to Crescendo's room.

"Draa" welcomed Crescendo. Clair looked happy to see her Pokemon again. "You only have a few minutes left?" asked Clair. Her pokemon nodded. Clair looked sad. She approached Crescendo, and told her something that's very important. "Crescendo, you are my first pokemon. I care about you. And I don't want to part. I know you don't want to part either. No matter what, you will always be my little hero" said Clair, tears in her eyes. Crescendo looked happy. She stretched her paw, so she could touch Clair's hand for the last time. After a few seconds, her grip started to loosen.

"Crescendo? Don't let go!" screamed Clair.

"Draa"

"No. NO! CRESCENDO! NO!" cried Clair. She hated to part with her Pokemon. She looked down to her PokeBall. Tears fell to the ball.

She wrote a mail to her house. She wanted everyone to go to Lavender Town. She called Lance to go to Lavender. She walked to Goldenrod City. Rode the train and walked to Lavender.

The Dragon Clan, the Elder and Lance is already there. They looked sad, to see a dead partner. They went inside the soul house. The other trainers looked at Clair. They looked at her sad. They followed Clair. Clair asked Mr. Fuji to help dig a hole for Crescendo. As they put Crescendo in the hole, Clair cried the strongest and longest. She doesn't want to part. Lance, started to comfort her little sister. He cried as well. "Crescendo. "I'll never forget you…" said Clair.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**~3 years later~**

Clair is in the Soul house, looking at Crescendo's grave. She shed a tear. Lance, went in.

"Remember when she played tag?" asked Lance. Clair nodded. "She can catch all of us. We can almost tag her. She's fast" said Lance. Clair looked at him, crying. "Don't worry Clair. She'll never be away. She's with you everywhere. She'll be in your heart. Clair smiled. And they went away, leaving Crescendo's grave.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Anyway, REVIEW!


End file.
